fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Strings Attached/Transcript
- Look what I drew. 00:12:58 - Dude, cool squid on a bike. 00:13:02 Hey, check out my picture. 00:13:05 .. 00:13:07 Eggplant? 00:13:09 - It's me, you goof. 00:13:11 - giggles laughter groans - Wah-ha-ha-ha! 00:13:18 Hey! 00:13:19 giggling quietly] - Fanboy? 00:13:22 - quietly hysterically Oh, you're gonna get it now. 00:13:30 Ah-ha! 00:13:31 - Oh, no. 00:13:32 No! 00:13:33 laughter groaning gasp .. 00:13:48 crash! 00:13:48 Hit anything. 00:13:49 crashing screaming - Nobody's hurt. 00:13:53 - And they all look like good swimmers. 00:13:54 So it's a happy ending after all. 00:13:57 Hey, look. 00:14:00 - Ooh. 00:14:01 It's one of those bubbles that always has a beautiful fairy in it. 00:14:06 giggles honk! 00:14:10 Well, I bet she has a great personality. 00:14:14 - Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it. 00:14:15 The fairy had a date tonight, and I need the overtime, all right? 00:14:19 - So what's up? 00:14:21 - Uh, let's see. 00:14:22 It says here I'm supposed to punish fanboy 'cause you've been naughty. 00:14:27 - Me? no, there must be some mistake. 00:14:29 I bet you're looking for banfoy. 00:14:32 - Yeah, fanboy's never naughty. 00:14:36 - Mm-hmm. 00:14:39 Never naughty, huh? 00:14:42 laughter - sharply OH, YEAH. 00:14:44 Igh five. high five. high five. 00:14:46 Low five? 00:14:47 - growling - Mm-hmm. 00:14:53 Mm-hmm. 00:14:54 - humming - grumbles -QaEE-HEE-HEE-HEE. 00:14:59 giggles thoonk! 00:15:02 - Ah! 00:15:04 - Wow. I got a lot done today. 00:15:06 - You are a naughty little knot head. 00:15:09 So you might as well be made of wood. 00:15:11 zapping - Uh-oh. 00:15:14 - Badda-bing, badda-boom. 00:15:16 - gasps - gasps Fanboy, are you okay? 00:15:25 Speak to me. 00:15:28 gasps - My--my arms are wood. 00:15:36 My legs are wood. 00:15:38 I'm not a boy anymore. 00:15:39 I'm a wooden toy. 00:15:42 .. 00:15:44 Awesome! 00:15:46 - Awesome, you say? 00:15:48 But why is being a toy awesome? 00:15:50 - Well, I'll tell you. 00:15:54 .. ♪♪ 00:15:56 - I need less singing, more misery. 00:15:59 'Cause if I can't check the box that says you emitted-- what is this-- "shrieks of agony and/or crying and wailing," I ain't gonna meet my quota. 00:16:09 - But why should I be upset? 00:16:11 I've got painted-on underwear, a spring-loaded jaw. 00:16:15 - Look, if you're not gonna be miserable, I got to turn you back into a boy. 00:16:23 It's company policy. 00:16:25 - Wait, no. 00:16:26 Don't you understand? 00:16:27 I have to be a toy. 00:16:28 There's got to be a way. 00:16:29 .. 00:16:32 Destiny! 00:16:35 - Oh, you're breaking my heart here. 00:16:38 Fine, I'll let you stay a toy. 00:16:40 both: YAY! 00:16:41 - All right, I'm gonna need you to sign here, here, and initial here. 00:16:46 - Hmm, where did I put that pencil? 00:16:48 Oh, yeah. 00:16:49 whirring EEE. 00:16:51 sharply Uh-huh-heh-heh-heh. 00:16:54 And "x" over here. 00:16:57 - Now, for this to work, you got to do one good deed by 5:00 today. 00:17:02 Can you do that, chief? 00:17:03 - laughing CAN I-- CAN I DO THAT? 00:17:05 Of course I can. 00:17:07 I am good all the time. 00:17:09 Huh? 00:17:11 Uh, okay. I don't know what that is. 00:17:13 All that matters is, I am gonna be so good. 00:17:18 Ah. 00:17:19 So generous? 00:17:20 Civilized? considerate? 00:17:21 Helpful? 00:17:23 Not quite as terrible? 00:17:25 - AH! crash! 00:17:27 shrieks bell rings Come on, chum chum. 00:17:31 We got to find a good deed, so keep your eyes peeled. 00:17:35 Mine too. 00:17:37 That's better. 00:17:39 - Hey, look. - hmm? 00:17:42 Helping a girl with her books. 00:17:44 Ho-ho, that's perfect. 00:17:49 - Excuse me, madam. 00:17:50 May I help you with your books? 00:17:53 - Ay, fanboy. 00:17:54 .. 00:17:58 Weird tall thing with wheels. 00:18:01 - Allow me, madam. 00:18:05 - Why are you dropping them? 00:18:07 - Eh, oops. sorry. 00:18:09 groans Got it. nope. 00:18:11 strains GOT IT. NOPE. 00:18:13 Got--nope. 00:18:14 Okay, one second. 00:18:15 grunts CAN'T SEEM TO GRAB AHOLD OF THE Books. 00:18:18 groans - I give up. 00:18:22 I do it. 00:18:23 - No, no, no. it's under control. 00:18:25 groans Got it. nope. 00:18:27 groaning - Eh-stop helping. 00:18:31 - But my good deed. 00:18:33 - Ay! 00:18:34 crash! shrieks ticking - Eh, we're running out of time. 00:18:41 cooing Ha. pay dirt. 00:18:48 Pardon me, miss. 00:18:49 But your baby dropped his rattle. 00:18:50 Allow me. 00:18:51 - Well, aren't you a sweet puppet. 00:18:54 - Aw, what a cutie. 00:18:57 I got to kiss that little face. 00:18:59 chomp! 00:19:00 - Ah! 00:19:01 screams - Fanboy, let go. 00:19:04 - Uh, hello, spring-loaded jaw. 00:19:07 conking - Maybe good deeds for animals are easier. 00:19:11 - groaning crash! alarm blaring squeal - Hit it. 00:19:21 squealing snap! 00:19:25 - No wonder we never do good deeds. 00:19:28 It's hard. 00:19:29 - Well, in our defense, we're usually pretty busy. 00:19:33 Look. 00:19:34 An old lady's about to cross the street. 00:19:36 - Oh, that is a classic. 00:19:39 We can't lose. 00:19:41 Oz's mom, may I help you cross the street? 00:19:45 - I'm just walking to my hip-hop karate class, but sure, why not? 00:19:51 - Get your stumps off her. 00:19:54 - Boog, you're made of wood? 00:19:56 That's impossible. 00:19:57 I'm the wooden toy around here. 00:19:59 It's my destiny. 00:20:00 - Uh, wrong again, balsa breath. 00:20:04 Yo, nice gesturing. 00:20:06 chuckles - Eh, if you're forced to do something, I say do it well. 00:20:09 - Hey, shouldn't you have gotten lost already? 00:20:12 Out of my way. 00:20:13 I got to get all helpy with grandma here so I can stay wood and everything. 00:20:17 - Stay wood, you say? 00:20:18 But why would boog want to stay wood? 00:20:21 - Well, I'll tell you. 00:20:25 - Ow. 00:20:26 - laughing THAT WAS GOOD. 00:20:27 You hear that beautiful sound? 00:20:28 I got the mahogany of bops, and I ain't giving it up. 00:20:33 both: AH! 00:20:34 shrieks - Come on, grandma. 00:20:36 I wouldn't want you to rust up on me now. 00:20:38 humming Hey. 00:20:43 rumbling .. 00:20:45 both: BOWLING BALL! 00:20:48 - Stee-rike! 00:20:50 laughs Get lost. 00:20:54 - She's mine. 00:20:55 - No, she's mine. 00:20:56 - No, she's mine. 00:20:57 - No, she's mine. 00:20:59 grunt grunting - Hey, are we rolling dnhill? 00:21:09 all: WHOA! 00:21:12 - Ah! 00:21:14 Remember hip-hop training. 00:21:17 shouting Sensei mix master "g" is gonna be so proud of me. 00:21:29 - Oh, what a beautiful day. 00:21:31 Can I have a hug? 00:21:33 - You sure can. 00:21:35 - Oh-ho-ho-ho. 00:21:38 snoring giggling crash! 00:21:42 beeping - Tell me that wasn't five beeps. 00:21:49 - It was. 00:21:51 Time's up. 00:21:51 - You cost me my good deed. 00:21:54 both: HUH? 00:21:55 all: HUH? 00:21:56 - Well, thanks for making me fill out all those forms for nothing. 00:21:59 Now I got to turn you back into boys. 00:22:02 - Wait. it's not my fault. 00:22:03 He ruined my good deed. 00:22:05 - No, he ruined my good deed. 00:22:07 And I'm gonna bop him good before I go full boy again. 00:22:11 - Ow. - bop! 00:22:12 - Hail-di-bop-di-bop! 00:22:14 grunts zapping and bopping laughing - All right, the appeal process is over. 00:22:22 Next time, do a good deed. 00:22:24 - Wait, wait, wait. 00:22:25 They did do a good deed. 00:22:27 They brought smiles to the faces of those poor kids. 00:22:31 laughing You know what? 00:22:33 I'm supposed to be sharing mozzarella sticks with a troll from accounting. 00:22:37 You guys are officially rubber stamped. 00:22:41 - Awesome! - I rule! 00:22:42 - Yes. - oh. 00:22:43 - Course, I will need you to sign a consent-to-remain-wood form. 00:22:47 scribbling - Huh? 00:22:50 - I'm still a wooden boy. 00:22:53 Come on, chum chum. 00:22:55 - Hey, what gives? 00:22:56 Suddenly I'm a slimy amphibian over here. 00:22:59 croaks - Oops. heh-heh. 00:23:02 I guess I gave you a consent-to-remain-a-frog form. 00:23:06 Ah, well. 00:23:07 Things always get a little messy around quitting time. 00:23:10 poof! 00:23:11 - No, no, you-- you got to turn me back into my beautiful self. 00:23:15 I love me. 00:23:16 Please don't go away. 00:23:17 Reverse it. 00:23:18 Reverse it. 00:23:19 croaks Lenny, it. 00:23:22 You think you could give me a kiss? 00:23:25 - Ha-ha-ha. 00:23:26 Right. 00:23:26 - No, I'm just talking about a small one, just a peck, all right? 00:23:29 You don't have to-- please, lenny. 00:23:31 You're my only hope. Category:Transcripts